¡No juegues con pociones!- Dramione
by Linok
Summary: Hermione y sus amigas se encontraban aburridas en una tarde lluviosa,Ginny propone un juego en el que se implican chicos a cada una le toco un chico diferente, pero lo que nunca penso que podria llegarle a tocar el principe de slytherin como reto. Enamora a tu chico por 7 dias, no importa como lo hagas.
1. Chapter 1 : Juego

**¡No****juegues**** con ****pociones!****.**

**Dramione Fanfic**

**By lin.**

¡que aburrimiento!- soltó una joven de rojos cabellos.

Dímelo a mi –pronuncio una chica de cabello negro.

No si te acostumbras- dijo resoplando una rubia con ojos brillantes.

¿Por que no estudian un poco?-insinúo la ultima chica en la sala de Griffindor,

Por lo que todas dirigieron sus miradas desconcertadas.

¿Que dije de malo?-esta se defendió incrédula.

-…Hermione, tu lo dices por que siempre estas metida en tus libros –comento la Weasley en reproche.

La castaña suspiro y asintió, ella también se había aburrido del libro que estaba leyendo.

y si…-hizo una pausa con un dedo en la cien pensando que diría- ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?-dijo Lavender vacilante.

Tal vez…pero esta lloviendo, los prefectos vigilan los pasillos y no tengo ganas –enumero Parvati.

¿Por que no jugamos a algo?-insinuó ginny con una sonrisa picara.

¿Jugar?, ¿pero a que?-pregunto Hermione un tanto desconcertada.

Mm…una apuesta, ¿Qué les párese? Y la que pierda, tendrá una prenda como castigo-sonrío aun mas la pelirroja.

Me anoto-dijeron al unísono Patil y Brown.

Todas miraron a Hermione dubitativa.

-Vamos Herms te divertirás –dijo Ginny

Y ante la mirada de sus amigas cedió, aunque dudaba del por que realmente, algo en su interior le decía que no seria bueno jugar.

Bien…por empezar-comento la weasley – la meta es enamorar a un chico en 7 días –esta sonrió ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeras.

¿Y como le haremos?-pregunto intrigada Lavender

Pues ese es el reto- explico – ustedes deben ingeniárselas para lograrlo –comento ginny.

¿Y puede ser cualquier chico?-pregunto emocionada la Brown.

No- aclaro – los nombres saldrán por sorteo –explico la weasley sacando una bolsa de tela de un armario.

¡Eso no es justo! –dijo poniendo un puchero Patil.

Son las reglas chicas –dijo sin mas Ginny – ahora, escriban un nombre de un chico en un papel y pónganlos aquí, luego cada una sacara un nombre y ese será su reto –comento emocionada la weasley.

Hermione quien aun no había emitido palabra, continuaba pensando que era mala idea participar de ese juego inmaduro para su pensar.

Entonces, tomas el reto, lo enamoras, juegas con sus sentimientos y luego le dices que era un juego y ¿ya?...-comento irónica la castaña.

Oh, vamos Herms, es solo un juego ,mira si te hace sentir mejor puedes usar magia si quieres –dijo Ginny

Magia…¿eso no es como trampa?-pregunto incrédula

No Herms, además es solo un poco de encanto femenino solo vasta con que lo tengas detrás de ti no significa que te le tires enzima ni que le engañes diciéndole que lo amas etc...- explico la pelirroja convenciendo a Hermione.

Si Herms ¡anímate! –dijo ansiosa Brown.

Vamos Herms no seas cobarde –incentivó Patil- ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo?-pregunto con picardía Parvati

Esta bien –pronuncio no muy convencía.

Bien –anuncio weasley- es hora de que escriban, ¡vamos chicas!

Las griffindors comenzaron a escribir sobre papelitos, un nombre, cada una tapándolos para que ninguna sospechara de los nombres que posiblemente les tocarían.

Una por una los colocó dentro de la bolsa de tela mágica y con un simple de movimiento de varita, Ginny mezcló los papeles y fue sacando uno por uno para ser entregados en manos de cada chica.

Desdoblo el papel con un poco de intriga y miedo, dudaba que le toque alguien que conociera o simplemente pensaba que tal vez si, merlín la ayudaba, le tocaría alguien como Viktor Krum que ya había estado con ella "…pero el no esta aquí"- se respondió mentalmente disminuyendo su esperanza por que aunque fuera valiente no quitaba que sea un tanto tímida en el tema del amor.

"Hermione cobarde" –pensó – "no soy cobarde" se auto respondió posando su mirada en aquel papel.

¡oh no!... ¿Seamus Finnigan?-comento decepcionada lavender.

Tu te quejas me toco Neville longbottón –pronuncio asqueada.

Harry Potter- sonrío sonrojada la weasley.

Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos sus amigas la miraban intrigadas decidió ver el nombre, su expresión cambio a desconcierto total.

Herms?-pregunto Patil.

Levanto el papel a la altura de la vista de las griffindors revelando el nombre.

¡Draco Malfoy! –dijeron al unísono para reír juntas.

Si ríanse, total la que sufrirá seré yo- comento con desgano.

Vamos ¡anímate! Herms, solo sabrás, que ya has perdido ¿no?-anuncio lavender.

No digas eso Lav, Hermione tiene sus encantos y se las ingeniará ¿no es así Herms?-comento Parvati animando a su amiga.

Como sea yo se que Herms lo lograra, si no le espera el castigo-anuncio riendo un poco.

Y si decido no jugar?-pregunto la castaña tratando de zafarse de el reto impuesto

Tendrás el castigo y por adelantado, pero recuerda eres una griffindor no te debes dejar vencer por un simple reto – comento ginny.

¿Simple?- pregunto irónica – es Draco, el slytherin engreído, vanidoso, odioso, arrogante, antipático que me odia ¿lo recuerdan?-pregunto incrédula.

Ya te la ingeniarás Herms – soltó despacio.

Mejor me voy a la cama- pronuncio algo molesta. Al terminar de hablar se dirigió a su cama dispuesta a pensar un poco.

Mientras sus amigas seguían hablando en voz baja en la sala común

¿Quien puso ese nombre?-pregunto intrigada la morena.

Yo no –se defendió la Brown.

Es todo un misterio- sonrío ginny.

¿Ginny fuiste tu?-interrogó con asombro lavender. Esta solo sonrío.

Se verían lindos juntos- soltó animada y soñadora.

En el cuarto de mujeres había una bruja pensando por que el azar le había impuesto ese reto, no es que sea gran cosa, pero se pudo haber evitado el problema no traicionando sus instintos, no, aceptando la propuesta.

"… ¿y ahora que haré?" –pensaba nerviosa puesto a que no quería quedar como una autentica cobarde al aceptar la derrota frente a sus amigas.

No se desmerecía pero su mente solo pasaba el odio que se había instalado en ellos desde el primer año, él no solo la humillaba y le insultaba, si no que también, la odiaba.

El hecho que estén en casas rivales y que no se hable ni con sus amigos, era un problema, él siempre andaba con su grupito de rebeldes ninfomanos, era casi imposible hablarle puesto que el siempre tenia algo que decir, claro en su contra.

"…eres una sangre sucia" –esas palabras resonaban en su mente, lo reacordaba bien, esos ojos grises con un brillo especial, se notaba que le gustaba mortificarla con esas frases hirientes y llenas de odio. Su cabello rubio casi platino brillante ligeramente despeinado, su traje de slytherin, cual escudo llevaba con honor, por que, el adoraba ser así de déspota con todos.

Mientras mas lo recordaba, mas lo odiaba .Le era imposible creer que no pueda lograr el cometido impuesto, algo tendría que pensar en algo tal vez un hechizo "…no creo que haya alguno mas que el imperio "- pensó – pero ni alguien como ella se atrevería a imponer esa maldición a un ser como él, ni aún siendo, que lo mereciera.

Frunció el ceño pensando en que haría, se sentía patética, revolviendo en su mente tácticas para "enamorar a Draco", río ante la idea es que era totalmente imposible.

Sintió la puerta abrirse se tapo con las sabanas y fingió estar dormida al escuchar a sus amigas cuchichiando distintos métodos para atrapar a sus objetivos.

Lavender comento que pensaría en escribirle caratas anónimas incitando al joven y manteniéndolo ilusionado toda la semana. Ginny declaro que con Harry se llevaba muy bien y que por su intuición lograría su cometido, Parvati dijo que Neville era bastante quedado para esos temas y que la aceptaría sin chistar, así las chicas, con sus mentes, ya habían fijado los métodos en sus mentes y se quedaron lentamente dormidas ,mientras que Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que estaba en desventaja con sus amigas, sin embargo sabia que al día siguiente tenia clases a primera hora de la mañana con la Profesora McGonagall, seria un largo día suspiro para luego quedarse dormida.

Se levanto con desgano, ya que solo había podido dormir 3 horas, sus amigas se adelantaron a ella que ya se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando, se miro al espejo – ojeras, perfecto – se dijo así misma notando las sombras que rodeaban sus ojos por falta de descanso. Se vistió y peino rápidamente y se encamino hacia el aula donde se dictaria su primer clase matutina.

Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos de howars sosteniendo sus cuadernos cuando por su apuro no noto que se había chocado con un slytherin quien caminaba en dirección cortaría a la de ella.

maldita sangre sucia, ¡fíjate por donde vas!-grito tajante Draco Malfoy limpiándose la tunica como si Hermione lo hubiese ensuciado.

¡Cállate Malfoy!- pronuncio la castaña para alejarse del lugar cuanto antes.

Abrió sus libros como la profesora lo había pedido, la clase de transformaciones siempre había sido su favorita desde el primer año le había tomado cariño a aquella profesora ahora estando en su 5º año tenían mas que una relación profesora-alumna ya era algo así como una tía que le aconseja en sus peores momentos.

Alumnos, abran en la pagina 456 del tomo 2, por favor - dijo para comenzar a hablar sobre el tema de la clase, en ese día.

Hermione no podía evitar pensar en como lograría su cometido, frustrada lanzó un suspiro y siguió leyendo el libro.

Herms- llamo el pelirrojo ubicado a su derecha. Ella lo miro con cansancio.

¿que pasa Ron?- pregunto en vos baja.

Pues no entiendo la tarea, ¿me explicas?-pregunto con mirada de perrito lastimado.

Mira –dijo señalando con el dedo la pagina- aquí lo explica bien lee el capitulo y lo comprenderás.-pronuncio algo molesta.

¿Estas molesta?-pregunto Ron un poco desconcertado.

No- dijo y sin más siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

La clase continuo tranquila como, cotidianamente lo era, la castaña de tanto en tanto miraba de reojo al rubio de slytherin, ubicado en la misma fila pero del lado oeste de la sala este solo reía entre sus amigos mientras escribían cosas en papeles que eran arrojados en forma de bolas, a algunos compañeros de griffindor.

-"…completamente maduro"-pensó con sarcasmo- se coloco una mano sosteniendo su cabeza mientras seguía observando aburrida ,ya que había terminado con la tarea ,nota que una chica se le acerca a Draco le dice algo al oído y este asiente con una sonrisa de lado. "….seguramente no le esta diciendo que le hará su tarea de transformaciones"-pensó con burla, de repente vé que uno de los amigos de Malfoy se la queda viendo con una sonrisa, para después decirle algo a Draco y a sus otros amigos que se quedaron riendo viendo para el lado Griffindor, ante todo eso, ella se dio la vuelta y aun sonrojada se queda quieta en su asiento.


	2. Chapter 2 : Plan inicial

**Cap 2 : Plan inicial.**

**Diclaimer : los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

Sr. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, silencio por favor y continúen con sus labores.-llamo la atención Mcdonagall. Estos solo siguieron riendo en voz baja mientras el rubio escribía algo en un papel y se lo lanzaba a Hermione, dándole justo en la cabeza.

"… _¿Que te pasa Granger, te gusto?..."_

Decía el papel, ella con cara de asco rompió el papel en mil pedazos pero se los guardo, al terminar la clase, se dirigió al slytherin que aún se encontraba sentado y se los lanzó en la cara.

Antes muerta hurón apestoso.-pronuncio la castaña.

La apestosa aquí eres tu, o, es acaso, ese perfume muggle barato, que espanta en lugar de atraer –escupió en forma de burla ya que sus compañeros reían divertidos.

Tu eres tan odioso que nadie se te acerca, si no es por conveniencia-remato con odio en sus palabras.

Uh-se escucho como la expresión en forma de burla salio de las bocas de los amigos de este, alentando a la pelea.

Herms, ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto Ron que se acercó rápidamente al ver la escena.

Tu príncipe pobre llego, ahora aléjate maldita impura.-pronuncio con asco al ver a los Griffindor.

¿Que sucede?-pregunto Harry acercándose.

Potter me haces el favor de llevarte a mis admiradores- ironizó el slytherin.

Jamás seria tu admiradora –aclaro Hermione.

Entonces ¿que hacías viéndome toda la clase?-pronuncio altivo.

Yo…-se quedo en silencio, se escucharon risas cosa que la irrito aun mas – yo estaba comprobando que eres tan patético como pensaba.-contesto sin mas.

No le des explicaciones, él no las merece –lanzo Ron mirando con rencor al rubio.

¿Que dices?-dijo Draco enojado apuntando con su varita.

Mejor nos vamos dijo Harry agarrando, por los brazos, a sus amigos que miraban con furia al slytherin.

Si mejor váyanse si no quieren llorar- comento Draco para después echarse a reír con sus amigos.

Harry los cogió con fuerza y se los llevó a ambos hacia uno de los patios de Hogwarts.

Este suspiro al dejarlos libres.

¿qué fue lo que paso allí?-pregunto confundido.

Si, ¿Herms por que fuiste a enfrentarlo?, tú no eres así- interrogo aun mas confundido que el anterior.

No es nada, ya saben…-comento sin convencer a nadie lo que hizo que sus amigos la miraran con desconcierto.

Mm..nos vemos en clase de pociones-dijo nerviosa- no lleguen tarde – grito a unos pasos largos dados y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca aquel santuario que había sabido bautizar desde el primer año su refugio, su guarida allí nadie la molestaría y en compañía de libros podría liberar un poco su mente hasta la próxima clase.

Al llegar tomo un gran libro de hechizos color azul y se dispuso a leerlo en una mesa junto a un gran ventanal que daba a el patio principal del castillo. Abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar algún hechizo de atracción o algo por el estilo pero el barullo que se escuchaba le hacia imposible su búsqueda frustrada desvío su mirada hacia el paisaje que brindaba aquel ventanal. Árboles sin fin rodeando el suelo embaldosado del patio, también se podía apreciar el estadio de Quidditch imperante con sus decorados soberbios de las casas. El ruido volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones cuando posa su vista sobre el grupo de estudiantes que provocaban el escándalo.

-…acaso – susurro, tratando de identificar la pareja que estaba en el centro del círculo formado por alumnos que gritaban y reían, entrecerró sus ojos y podo notar a un chico, arrodillado, tomando la mano de – ¿…lavender?- pronuncio sorprendida de la rapidez con la que avanzaba su compañera y ella aun sin plan.

¿los ves?- pronuncio una vos conocida para ella – ¡ya lo tiene a sus pies!-comento emocionada.

Ginny, no es al huron al que tiene que enamorar- comento irónica.

Pero aun así lo logro, la pudo haber rechazado.-pronuncio con sorna la Weasley – de todos modos yo se que lo lograras – le guiño un ojo y se encamino a la salida.

¿Como haría para encantar al "huron ultralimpiasangre" que odiaba y la odiaba?

Pensaba dirigiéndose a la clase del profesor Snape.

Al llegar se encuentra con sus amigos haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a ellos.

Momentos después llega Snape dando por iniciada la clase. Explico algunas cosas a saber para la poción que realizarían contra alguna maldición. Pero hoy no le prestaría atención a la clase, si no, a aquella agenda que llamo su atención, desde que Snape, ingreso al salón. Era mediana con un forro negro y se podía notar una cinta como señalador, tal vez en esa agenda tenga escrita alguna poción de amor que haga que se cumpla su meta de una vez por todas. Continuo observando el libro también pudo notar que Snape la cuidaba, celosamente, por que en cada clase la llevaba y solamente la posaba sobre el escritorio, luego la abría y comenzaba a dictar los ingredientes de dicha poción.

-….Granger, ¿no piensa anotar los ingrediente el día de hoy?-pregunto con escepticismo.

Movió su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para salir de sus pensamientos. Tomo su pluma y comenzó a apuntar los ingredientes.

Tomo el tubo de ensayo ubicado en la mesada e introdujo el cabello de bruja y algunos líquidos amarillentos mezclo levemente y alzó su mano para ver dicho resultado a contraluz. Si el líquido había pasado a color azul estaba bien y habría terminado la poción.

Y la respuesta fue acertada los liquido lentamente pasaban de amarillo a azul, sonrío pero algo la saco de su alegría.

-¡bien hecho Draco! –soltó Pancy Parkinson

- ¡bien!- sus amigos felicitándole.

Volteo a verle y ahí estaba altanero con la poción azul intenso mientras la de ella lucia un poco clara aun.

Lo miro con rabia, al sonreírle asiendo un gesto con la poción, demostrándole que era mejor que ella en esa materia, la enfurecía ver a sus amigos festejándole una simple poción y a Pancy besando su mejilla.

"… ¿que?, aguarden yo… ¡a mi que me importa lo que haga él con ella!"- se recrimino mentalmente, pero aun así no puede dejar de mirarlo, él tomando a la chica por la cintura mientras le dice algo al oído.

-párese que tienes competencia –comento Parvati a su lado.

no me interesa – escupió mezclando con rapidez la poción algo nerviosa.

No hagas eso, de lo contrario…-se escucho una explosión- explotara .termino diciendo en voz baja viendo a su amiga con la cara manchada de un polvillo negro. Risas resonaron en todo el salón.

Al menos no fui yo esta vez- casi en un grito dijo Seamus contento.

Ron y Harry se acercan rápidamente junto con Snape a la mesada de la castaña.

estas bien Hermione?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

Hermione estas muy rara hoy- comento súper desconcertado el pelirrojo.

Granger, deberías tener mas cuidado con lo que haces, te creí mas hábil –pronuncio molesto – y ser como Malfoy – sonrío para luego sentarse en su escritorio. Lo miro irritada, pero había algo en lo que acertaba su amigo Ron, estaba muy distraída y sabia perfectamente que era.

-"Pancy!...eh ¿que? no, no, no, no, el reto" –se recrimino mentalmente una vez mas.

Con el ceño fruncido se lavo la cara y arreglo su cabello, nunca había fallado en una tarea escolar, por que debía desconcentrarse tanto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se puso a pensar de espaldas al espejo del baño de niñas del colegio.

-…necesito esa libreta, pero solo existe un inconveniente Snape.- pensó – "...pero que tonta soy tengo esto"- se dijo sacando el colgante que tenia en el cuello "con el gira tiempos volveré en el tiempo y robare la libreta de Snape con facilidad e iré al cuarto del profesor para tomar los ingredientes"-pensó satisfecha salio del baño con una sonrisa.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno aquí deje el 2º capitulo de no juegues con pociones.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos, se aceptan reviews ya sean buenos o malos n_n**

**Saluda atentamente Lin.**


	3. Cap 3 : Amortentia

Por la noche se había recostado como siempre hacia, calculó el tiempo necesario para que las demás alumnas se durmieran en el cuarto. Se levanto sigilosa ya vestida y se encamino hacia el salón de pociones, escondiéndose de tanto en tanto del prefecto en turno, ingreso a el aula con facilidad. Se puso en cuclillas detrás del escritorio del profesor y saco su colgante activando el regreso en el tiempo, su meta era llegar al momento de la explosión de su propia poción, en la distracción Snape no se daría cuenta que ella había tomado nota de la poción del amor.

…_-se escucho una explosión- explotara .termino diciendo en voz baja viendo a su amiga con la cara manchada de un polvillo negro. Risas resonaron en todo el salón._

_Al menos no fui yo esta vez- casi en un grito dijo Seamus contento._

_Ron y Harry se acercan rápidamente junto con Snape, a la mesada de la castaña._

_estas bien Hermione?- pregunto Harry preocupado._

La castaña se levanto rápidamente y tomo aquella agenda negra. No tenía mucho tiempo a su fabor. La abrió con rapidez y pasó sus hojas rápidamente. "pero que tonta" – se dijo mirando las etiquetas indicando el orden alfabético.

_Hermione estas muy rara hoy- comento súper desconcertado el pelirrojo._

Miro de reojo la escena ella con el rostro completamente negro "…que vergüenza..."-pensó sonrojada, note que Malfoy observaba con una mueca de satisfacción.

_- Granger, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces, te creí más hábil – . Pronuncio molesto –_

Amortentia…

"…OH no ahí viene"…-pensó y activo el regreso en el tiempo, al ver al profesor acercarse.

_y ser como Malfoy – sonrío para luego sentarse en su escritorio. Lo miro irritada, pero había algo en lo que acertaba su amigo Ron, estaba muy distraída y sabia perfectamente que era._

Caminaba por los pasillos leyendo la poción, "esto solo lo encontrare en un lugar"-pensó para dirigirse al escritorio de Snape.

alohomora- pronuncio despacio para que no se escuche su voz resonar. La puerta se abrió y así pudo tomar los ingredientes que necesitaba para tal posima. Por suerte halló todos.

Se encamino rápidamente al baño de mujeres para realizar la amortentia. Logro terminarla y finalmente la coloco dentro de un frasco transparente y la observo, su brillo nacarado y el vapor que ascendía espiralado, tapo el frasco.

Espero funcione – pronuncio para si misma.

Había leído algo acerca de la poción de amor, esta no crea amor, solo una ilusión –se dijo para si misma observando el frasco. Ahora el dilema seria como hacer para que Malfoy la tome. Su mente maquinaba opciones pero todas implicaban acercarse a él y eso era casi imposible.

Tendría, de alguna manera, tratar de involucrarse en algún trabajo o actividad con él. En su mente no cabía la imagen de regalarle algún presente, ya que este la rechazaria. En cambio si es un profesor el que los une no podría rehusarse. Sonrío para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dolores Umbridge podía ser tan irritante como irritable, la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras era frustrante para Hermione ya que la profesora solía molestarla y humillarla por ser hija de muggle.

"… ¿como puede estar tan tranquilo?.." se pregunto observando a Draco atento a la clase.

Srita. Granger.-carraspeo llamando la atención de la castaña que estaba inversa en sus pensamientos.

Esta agacho la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

Cave Inimicum, es un hechizo de protección-explicaba la profesora con su vos chillona.

"…Pancy, siempre a su lado..."-pensó haciendo referencia a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos brillantes que se la pasaba, siempre, cerca o pegada a Draco.

Srita. Granger… ¡es la segunda vez ya!-casi en un grito alerto.

Lo siento –pronuncio bajando la mirada Hermione.

Eso no me basta Granger, como castigo te quedaras después de hora haciendo tarea extra con puntos decisivos para su calificación final- sentencio Umbridge.

La miro desafiante para luego asentir.

ah y sonríe por favor...-pidió a lo que Hermione esbozó una sonrisa falsa –así esta mucho mejor…-comento con satisfacción.

Los slytherin reían divertidos ante la situación, en especial el Malfoy que poseía un brillo especial en sus ojos, como de satisfacción al verla humillada.

-…tsk, Herms-llamo ron en voz baja.

- ¿Que sucede?-pregunto algo irritada y en voz baja.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- interrogo con una ceja arqueada.

- si –dijo exasperada volviendo a su libro.

No solo tenia que pensar en como le haría para que Draco se tome la poción que también tenia tarea extra y con la "adorada" profesora Umbridge.

El calor era insoportable los alumnos usaban las corbatas desarregladas, algunos se atrevían a no usar las túnicas elementales en el uniforme.

que clima, párese el trópico- menciono Ron abanicándose con un par de hojas.

Si – río Harry resoplando el cabello que le caía desordenado en la frente.

Hermione no podía sacarle la mirada a un mago en especial, un mechón de cabello se había pegado en su frente, llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta la altura del bíceps y 3 botones desabrochados con la corbata desarreglada, caminaba junto a Zabini con las manos en los bolsillos, hablando desinteresadamente del próximo juego de Quidditch, por lo que pudo escuchar la castaña al pasar tan cerca de donde se encontraba ella leyendo un libro de aritmancia.

hola Herms. Saludo Ginny muy contenta.

Ginny... ¿no tienes calor?-pregunto al verla con la tunica bien abrochada.

Mm no…-contesto algo irónica.

Como te va con Malfoy?-pregunto tranquilamente a lo que Hermione le tapo rápidamente la boca con una mano mientras miraba para todos lados.

Como vas a preguntar así, tan abiertamente…-dijo casi en un susurro.

Bueno, ¿como te va?- interrogo con picardía en su rostro.

Bien, bien…me esta yendo muy bien- fue cortada por la pelirroja

No paso nada, ¿verdad?- comento descubriéndola.

Bueno ya tengo todo planeado…-comento salvándose la castaña.

¡Así se hace Herms, no te rindas!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Oye de que crees que estarán hablando?- pregunto el Weasley mirando a Hermione y a su hermana cuchichiar.

- No creo que de algo importante –contesto Harry quitándole importancia.

- Pero, no puedes negar que Hermione, esta actuando extraño últimamente.-dijo Ron con una ceja arqueada.

- Deben ser cosas de mujeres Ron, ya sabes…-dijo el niño que vivió dando a entender que no tenia ni la mas pálida idea de lo que se tramaban esas dos.

Bostezó un pelirrojo ante el aburrimiento mas profundo, la clase de historia de la magia podía ser un verdadero somnífero para cualquiera, Harry dormitaba y ron estaba dormido a los 5´ de iniciada la clase. Hermione trataba de sacar alguna idea de su cerebro para hacerle tragar la maltita poción a ese slytherin molesto que no dejaba de tocar el cabello de Pancy.

Allí estaba caminando junto a parvati que le comentaba sobre sus planes, los cuales marchaban sobre ruedas.

Neville es muy ingenuo…-decía Patil pero Hermione tenía la mente en otro lado, tal vez caminar cerca del campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch había sido un error.

El equipo de los slytherin practicando, hizo que una idea apareciera en la mente de la castaña.

- "…piensa, piensa….Hermione, Piensa"- se decía para sus adentros.

Herms… ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto Parvati al ver que su amiga no hablaba y parecía perdida en aquellos portadores del escudo plata-verde.

Si, mm... Neville es un buen chico-contesto, sieguiendo la conversación.

"….tal vez si, coloco la poción en una botella de agua…"- pensó recordando la formula del día estipulada por su mente Calor + ejercicio = Draco transpirado y sexy… ¡NO!..."- se recrimino mentalmente.-"….Debe ser así, Calor + ejercicio = Sed ósea agua…".-sonrío triunfante.


	4. Chapter 4 : Intento 1fallido

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R._**

* * *

Capitulo 4: _Intento 1…fallido._

Tal vez mi plan podría fallar, no lo sabia con seguridad solo sabia que debía tiempo se agotada, específicamente 2 días perdidos, observé detenidamente las botellas transparentes en el vestuario masculino mire hacia ambos lados cuidándome de que nadie me viera abrí cuidadosamente una de ellas ,perteciente al príncipe de slytherin ,lo supuse al notar sus prendas cuidadosamente dobladas junto a esta, no pude evitar sentir su aroma impregnado en aquel uniforme, sin mas tome el frasco de mi bolsillo izquierdo para introducirlo rápidamente dentro de la botella, vacilé un poco y hasta me arrepentí cuando note que el color de la poción era mas oscura que el agua, pero mis dudas se disiparon al ver que el liquido cambiaba rápidamente de color adaptándose al cristalino del agua. Hice especial presión al cerrar la tapa de la misma y la coloque en su lugar.

Gire sobre mi eje y camine hacia la salida del vestuario, el nerviosismo se apodero de mi al toparme cara a cara con Malfoy mirándome entre confundido y algo asqueado.

Mi respiración se hizo un poco lenta, y el lo noto esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad me miro divertido.

Granger… ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

Yo…-mire ambos lados en busca de una escusa, bufe molesta no me seria fácil excusarme- buscaba a Harry, si eso, lo buscaba a él…-comente un poco convencida al final.

Pues…el no esta aquí-pronuncio divertido dando una rápida vista al vestíbulo desierto.

Si eso comprobé, por eso si me dejas pasar…-hizo ademán a que este le estaba estorbando la salida a lo que Draco puso una mano sobre el marco de la puerta para que no pudiera escapar.

Malfoy…déjate de jueguitos infantiles- comento fingiendo estabilidad en su voz.

Maldita impura no me toques- hablo con sumo desagrado al notar a Hermione tratar de apartar su brazo del marco.

Entonces déjame salir de una maldita vez-

No…primero dime que es lo que hacias aquí-con voz fría escruto a la castaña.

¿Que no lo entiendes?...buscaba a Harry- comento molesta y cansada.

No me convences sangre sucia.-

El dialogo se hacia pesado y largo para la castaña, enserio cuando se tomara la poción lo haría sufrir de mil maneras pensó al mismo tiempo que le contestaba los insultos cotidianos que siempre escuchaba de parte del rubio.

Por un momento se le ocurrió que era el mejor momento para que se tomara la poción. Y trataría de que el muy maldito se la tragara de una vez.

Oye…que calor-comento la castaña abanicándose con la mano izquierda llamando la atención del slytherin que seguía insultándola.

¿Que?... ¿que no escuchas impura?-desconcertado el rubio interrogo.

Si es que me aburre tu humor puro...-comento desinteresada- …oye tengo sed-un brillo especial se encendió en Malfoy.

Agua…-murmuro dejando la salida libre dirigiéndose a su botella de agua- ¿quieres?- comento con falsa amabilidad.

Umm…se ve apetitosa- pronuncio con falso interés.

Que pena, resulta que no comparto con sangres sucias, lo que es mío, es mío- pronuncio remarcando sus palabras.

Al acercarse el pico de la botella hacia sus labios noto el brillo de Hermione en sus ojos centellar como un niño esperando un regalo especial eso lo hizo dudar. Por lo que decidió no tomarla, sabia que la castaña era inteligente y no se fiaría tomándola sospechando de ella lo peor se la hecho enzima como si fuera una ducha post ejercicio, disfrutándola al máximo ya que en su rostro solo se veía satisfacción al ver el de Hermione con disgusto y decepción aparente.

piensas que soy entupido, Granger?- esbozó una media sonrisa, y la miro directamente a los ojos.

De que hablas huron?- pregunto aun decepcionada.

De que le pusiste algo al agua por eso querías que la tomara…muy básico para ese gran cerebro…-comento arrastrando sus palabras.

Me halagas Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para jugar ahora- expreso sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

Maldita muggle…no te escaparas tan fácilmente- comento sujetándola por el brazo antes de que esta atravesara el marco de la puerta.

Se escucharon algunos ruidos y voces provenientes de los pasillos que conducían al vestíbulo por lo que la Griffindor aprovecho el momento para zafarse del agarre del slytherin y escapar de aquel lugar.

* * *

- Harry...puedo hablar contigo- murmuró Ginny muy cerca del oído de Potter, logrando que su hermano mayor enarcara una ceja desconcertado.

claro Ginny- respondió mirando a su mejor amigo encogiendo los hombros haciendo que el weasley bufara.

Después de caminar unos minutos por los jardines de Hogwarts, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

-…bueno como veras, tengo que decirte algo…-pronuncio algo sonrojada, Harry trago saliva sonoramente- …Harry me gustas.- termino diciendo la menor de los weasley. El niño que vivió suspiro aliviado y sonrío mientras veía como los ojos azules de la hermana de su amigo brillaban con intensidad.

-… yo, Ginny no se como decir esto...-comenzó diciendo.

Sintió que la sangre se le congelo al oír esa introducción, por lo que estaba tardando, el muchacho, olía a rechazo. Lo observo algo intranquilo y hasta nervioso.

-… ¿quien es?- interrogo decepcionada.- Greengras, esta bien ella es mas grande y mas atractiva o es Parkinson con sus cabellos negros y su asquerosa cara o es acaso Cho pero ella te rechazo… ¿dime quien es la zorra?-pregunto desesperada, a lo que el muchacho se sonrió mas y la tomo por los hombros.

no es nadie, tranquila, solo no estoy buscando a nadie por el momento.-comento con dulzura en su voz al notar las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos azules.

Pero…Harry- susurro y sintió los labios de Potter sobre su frente.

Ginny siguió caminando por los pasillos que conducían al gran comedor algo perdida en sus pensamientos, no se esperaba que Harry la rechazara, pero como buena Griffindor que era no se dejaría ganar ,no eso era tarea de tal ves un Hufflepuff pero de una leona jamás.

* * *

Sonrío ante el espejo al ver el rubor y el lápiz labial nuevo sobre su rostro, ese color le sentaba bien, tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta se rocío su perfume favorito y se encamino hacia la conquista impuesta, por la apuesta. Ese Neville, babearía por ella, de eso se aseguraría, desabotono 4 botones de su camisa y subió su falda a tablas para que quedara una vista sumamente sexy para cualquier chico. Camino coqueta por las escaleras hasta la sala común dirigiendo su vista al chico amante de la herbologia, leer un libro sentado en el sofá rojo carmesí junto a la chimenea.

Noto que la rubia de Ravenclaw se encontraba sentada en el suelo jugando con sus dedos, haciendo que el Griffindor la mirara con ternura de tanto en tanto.

Tomó el cabello que tendía de la coleta y lo coloco sobre su hombro derecho y se sentó junto a Neville que la miro con sorpresa.

Parvati?- pregunto algo nervioso sin poder creer lo que veia. La muchacha se cruzó de piernas develando más carne y se comenzó a echar aire con el papel que tenia Neville, sobre su regazo.

Neville… ¿que haces?-pronuncio coqueta.

Estudiaba para el examen de herbologia- pronuncio nervioso al notar como la patil jugaba con su cabello ondulado.

El fuego quema si te acercas mucho …-comento luna sacando a los Griffindor de la escena torturante para Neville.

Neville asintió ante el comentario de la rubia y Parbati solo esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el Griffindor era tan tímido que sabia a la perfección que no dudaría en caer en sus encantos cuando ella quisiese.

* * *

¿Ginny que sucede?- pregunto Lavender al ver a su amiga algo perdida mentalmente en sus propias cavilaciones.

Nada Lav, no te preocupes – comento con una sonrisa que fue borrada rápidamente cuando el niño que vivió se sentó junto a su hermano en la mesa, en la que ellas estaban cenando.

Los Griffindors hablaban amenamente sobre el próximo juego de Quidditch casi ni notando la presencia de la Weasley en la mesa.

¿Que?...Lav ya te dije que Ernie Macmillan me invito a salir?- comento en voz audible para que el moreno de enfrente escuchara su comentario.

Ginny…-la miro desconcertada al escuchar el comentario improvisto de la pelirroja.

Y sabes que le dije…que si claro-dijo con fingida emoción haciendo gestos con los ojos para que Lavender le siguiera el juego.

A... si, ese chico de Hufflepuff, si muy apuesto eh?-comento algo dudosa.

Si el mismo-respondió con desgano al notar como los mejores amigos de Griffindor se levantaban de sus asientos mientras seguían la misma conversación que tuvieron durante lo que duro sus cenas en sus respectivos platos.

Por que hiciste eso…-pronuncio Brown confundida.

Me rechazo.-contesto suspirando.

¿Usases la confesión?- interrogo planteando opciones.

Si-

¿Y que hay del llanto?

También – murmuro despacio.

OH Ginny ¿por que te precipitases?- pregunto al notar la angustia en la Weasley.

Tal vez por que el siempre fue muy amable y dulce conmigo…-comento frustrada.

Tranquila aun quedan unos días…el juego no esta perdido- animo la castaña para que su amiga recordara su orgulloso emblema Griffindor.

* * *

Maldito seas Malfoy…- pronuncio la castaña caminando hacia el gran comedor.

Por suerte aun le quedaba poción para unos días más pero ¿como se había atrevido a echarse el agua enzima y con ello la poción? En su mente divagaban mil preguntas de cómo haría para que el huron se tomara la amortentia de una vez.

Al entrar al comedor sintió la mirada de la serpiente desde su asiento, prefirió ignorarlo, no estaba de humor y menos para los jueguitos de Malfoy.

Suspiro frustrada sentándose de golpe acatando la atención de sus amigas en la mesa.

- ¿Hermione?... ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la Brown con una ceja enarcada.

- Claro que si, todo, marcha bien- pronuncio con sarcasmo y con el cejo fruncido.

- ¡Vamos Herms, cuéntanos!...- insito la pelirroja.

- No es nada solo que el trabajo de pociones me esta estresando mas de lo acostumbrado- mencionó para que la insistencia de sus amigas se disolviera.

- Pociones… pero Snape no nos dio ningún trabajo en esta semana- comento Lavender haciendo memoria.

- Si hay uno…y se entrega mañana- pronuncio cansada apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado en la mesa.

Una voz masculina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, girando sobre su asiento para encarar al profesor Snape que le llamaba a escasos centímetros en voz alta.

- Srita. Granger a mi oficina- comento con su tono habitual.

Asintió y dirigió su vista a los slytherins que comían mientras reían seguramente de comentarios indignos para su casa.

Destaco la ausencia de cierto rubio que le hacia romper la cabeza pensando todo el tiempo en como vengarse y de paso ganar el juego.

El hombre se la quedo viendo algo desconcertado para darse la vuelta sobre su eje y hacerle un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Bufo de cansancio, y siguió al profesor de pociones hacia su oficina sin saber el motivo de la citación.

Abrió las puertas con brusquedad sin dejar que ella pasara primero _"…no si la educación en los slytherins es perfecta..._"-pensó irónica adentrándose al lugar sombrío con estanterías llenos de libros y un escritorio de madera color caoba en medio de la oficina. Pero al posar su mirada en la otra persona que se encontraba ahí, la rabia se le subió a la cabeza, ¿acaso el imbesil de Malfoy la había delatado con lo acontecido en la tarde?, si se trataba de eso juraría que lo mataría.

El rubio la miro asqueado y con una mueca de arrogancia absoluta. Ambos vieron al profesor ubicarse detrás de su escritorio y mirarlos fijamente a los dos juntando sus manos.

los he citado por que son los mejores estudiantes de mi clase-hablo sin rodeos abriendo su agenda negra.- y necesito que ayuden a Madame Pomfrey en la elaboración de pociones como tarea extra- el slytherin bufo en negación y este lo miro con severidad.

Pero y ¿usted profesor?- pregunto la Griffindors extrañada por la tarea encomendada.

Yo...Srita. Granger tengo mis asuntos y a usted no le incumben.-comento fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

Esta alzo la frente y lo miro tragándose sus plabras. El joven río por lo bajo produciendo que el jefe de su casa esbozara una sonrisa arrogante, ambos adoraban torturarla.

Satisfecho el profesor camino hacia el armario de la derecha y tomo unos pergaminos con algunas instrucciones y se los entrego a los alumnos presentes.

-…bien ¿que esperan?-pregunto el hombre ante las miradas de confusión de sus alumnos.

-….yo no pienso, trabajar con esta impura- comento asqueado el slytherin señalándola con el dedo índice.

-…digamos que no eres exactamente la persona con la que quisiera pasar mis tardes- respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos.

tiene que escoger a otra persona, claro en su lugar- se dirigió al jefe de slytherin que lo miraba con parsimonia.

Lo siento, la decisión esta tomada,- miro a Draco a los ojos y esbozó una mueca de autosuficiencia por lo que el rubio resoplo indignado.

Momentos después la castaña se había adelantado al rubio y camino rápidamente por los pasillos fuera de la oficina de Snape por lo que el slytherin saco su varita, era hora de su maldad del día.

Alzó la vara y con un simple movimiento provocó una ráfaga de viento logrando que la falda gris de su compañera se levantara dejando ver su ropa interior, sumamente avergonzada esta coloca sus manos sobre la falda sin antes emitir un grito audible, al darse vuelta se encuentra con esa mirada gris y una sonrisa burlona.

-…rosa eh?- río el rubio provocando la ira de la Griffindor.

-… ¡eres un desgraciado Malfoy, me las pagaras!- grito sumamente enrojecida.

Malfoy no te pases- comento su profesor apareciendo en la escena.

Al ver que la castaña se marcho velozmente como si hubiese tenido una escoba a mano, el hombre miro al rubio y le esbozó una media sonrisa.

no le veo la gracia- comento molesto el joven slytherin.

Vuelve a tu sala o te descuento puntos- amenazó girando sobre si mismo caminando a grandes pasos por el corredor.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno estube fijandome como puedo seguir esta historia pero ustedes me tienen que ayudar con revs si? n_n_**

**_gracias x los que si comentaron esas cosas alientan a seguir escribiendo ,asi que ya saben buenos o malos escriban n_n_**

**_en fin gracias por leer :)_**

**_Lin._**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sentimientos encontrados

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K .Rowling._**

**_._**

* * *

_Cap 5: Sentimientos encontrados._

.

.

Camino con detenimiento con las manos en los bolsillos, no tenia prisa, pues solo estaba dando su habitual paseo por las instalaciones de Hogwarts.

Pero él no sabia que no debía estar en aquel lugar ni tampoco que debía escuchar lo que escucho en el corredor antes de doblar hacia el mismo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, la persona a la cual amaba, hablaba sobre un juego y mas traicionado se sintió al escuchar que era un ingenuo por caer en sus redes.

Es que ella se había convertido en algo mas que una amiga, lo supo al momento en que la vio abordar el expreso de Hogwarts en 3º año.

Se sentía utilizado, apretó su puño y contuvo la lágrima que amenazaba con hacer acto presencia.

Recordaba a la perfección, cuando días atrás le había confesado su amor...-mentirosa- pensó para sus adentros con el corazón latiendo pesadamente en su pecho.

-…Seamus no se ha dado cuenta de nada, es un tonto- comento entre risas.

-… a mi Neville me esta costando, es muy quedado- bufo la Patil.

Las palabras eran perfectamente escuchadas por el Griffindor que trataba de aguantar su rabia ascendente.-… también Neville, nos están engañando por un maldito juego- pensó con ira, apretando mas su puño.

-… pero que le dijiste o mejor dicho ¿que has hecho para tener a Seamus a tus pies?-pregunto ansiosa Parbati.

-… pues no tuve que hacer mucho, tal párese que el estaba detrás de mi…y ya sabes las mujeres intuimos esas cosas…-explico lavender calmadamente.

Parpadeo varias veces mientras regulaba su respiración, esa seria la única vez que se burlaría de él y no dudaría en salvar a su amigo Longbotton de las garras de Parbati.

Juro que se vengaría para sus adentros, desilusionado se giro sobre su eje y camino hacia su sala común, la conversación que acababa de escuchar lo había puesto de un terrible mal humor, tal que si se le atravesara Voldemort no dudaría en echarse enzima y despedazarlo antes de que su amigo Harry pudiera reaccionar.

* * *

Luna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- tímidamente el amante de la herbologia expreso.

Claro Neville- sonrío tranquila volviendo a posar la vista en el reflejo del sol en la ventana.

¿Te gusta alguien…?- atropellando las palabras pudo decir- … es que yo me he estado preguntando…-

Umm, no tengo a nadie en mente, mas sin embargo me gusta mucho el helado de vainilla- comento con voz calmada.

¿Que pasaría si un amigo te confesara su amor?- pregunto con extremo nerviosismo a lo que la rubio lo miro pasivamente.

Creo que me…-callo por unos momentos notando la desesperada mirada de su amigo-…creo que me gustaría.- sonrío tranquilamente para volver a su tarea.

Neville solo suspiro aliviado, temía que le digiera que lo odiaría, se sentía nuevo en todo eso del amor sus amigos ya habían tenido experiencias pero él nunca se había fijado en una chica, no tanto como en Luna, aunque todos la vieran algo excéntrica y bastante distraída, él la veía como la persona mas interesante y sensible del mundo, con su belleza angelical y esos ojos grises que le hacían acordar el cielo inundado de nubes como a él y solo a él le fascinaba.

Nunca había recibido ningún detalle especial de su parte o indirecta para que se confiara de poder entregarse, tal vez lo rechazaría pero, no se rendiría, después de todo es un Griffindor. La miro otra vez notando que no dejaba de tocar su cadenilla que colgaba de su muñeca, algo le invadió por dentro, tal vez curiosidad. Quiso preguntar mas, cuando noto que en el rostro de la angelical chica se tornaba angustiante, prefirió callar y continuar leyendo aquel libro que tanto le gustaba.

Momentos después ingresa Seamus sumamente ofuscado a lo que los presentes lo miran con curiosidad dirigirse a la habitación de varones azotando la puerta con brusquedad.

Lavender estaba bastante satisfecha con los resultados de su conquista programada, al ir caminando se topo con Ron que iba caminando tranquilamente en dirección contraria a la de ella, esta esbozó una sonrisa para dirigirse hacia él.

Ron- llamo apresurando su paso.

Lav…. ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto algo extrañado.

Es que… me preguntaba si podía acompañarte.- comento algo tímida.

Claro, emm ahora voy en busca de Fred- comento algo sorprendido.

Te molesta si te acompaño.- pregunto levemente sonrojada.

No es nada contra ti Lav, pero prefiero ir yo solo si no te importa.-pronuncio notando la desilusión de su amiga.

No te preocupes, otra vez será- comento dándose la vuelta.

Lav- llamo, esta se dio la vuelta encarándolo.- ¿ese color es nuevo?- pregunto para darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Lavender estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ronald Wesley, pero este no le correspondía no como ella quisiese, él aveces parecía que si le interesaba aunque sea un poco, por también, existían veces en las que la ignoraba por completo, ella no se rendiría ya saben es una Griffindor.

Bufo sumamente colérica, el maldito del Malfoy se había salido con la suya, como se atrevía a ser tan tonta para bajar la guardia, la había avergonzado y frente a otros estudiantes que reían divertidos al verla pasar sin pensar en los comentarios groseros por parte de algunos alumnos libidinosos que andaban por allí.

Siguió caminando en busca de sus amigos, mas la búsqueda termino al ver a Ron caminando hacia la torre de astronomía, esta logra alcanzarlo a lo que su amigo la espera en su lugar al escuchar su voz.

-…Herms, ¿donde has estado?... te hemos estado buscando- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- estudio Ron lo que tu nunca haces- comento incrédula.

- solo estudio lo necesario- se defendió.

- ¿lo necesario? Por favor – dijo entre risas.

Mientras conversaba y miraba el paisaje, pudo destacar un punto rubio acercarse con su grupito hacia unas slytherins que menoreaban por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Entre ellas estaba Pancy Parkinson, la patética "amiguita" del príncipe narcisista de slytherins, no entendía por que razón ella debía estar siempre junto a él que tenia que tanto le gustaba? ¿Tal vez es por que es pura y adinerada?...en realidad no me importa- se recrimino mentalmente no quería siquiera pensar que harían en la torre de slytherin por las noches, un sentimiento desconocido se hizo presente al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, a ella no le debería interesar en lo mas mínimo pero sin embargo la curiosidad por saber que tipo de relación llevaba con Pancy la inquietaba en demasía.

Herms, ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto al ver a su ausente amiga.

Si, Ron estoy escuchándote- hablo cansadamente.

Entonces ¿que dije?- interrogo incrédulo.

Quiddith – contesto acertando.

Aun así no convencía del todo al pelirrojo, había algo extraño en Hermione y el lo descubriría como fuera.

* * *

Iba caminando sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos sin notar que choco contra un estudiante que conocía bien, sus libros cayeron al suelo esparciéndose por el suelo gris del corredor, ambos se agacharon para tomarlos y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron levemente la chica levanto su mirada, mas sin embargo él no lo hizo solo levanto todos los libros y se los dio en la mano, dedicándole una calida sonrisa. Bajo su mirada no quería que la viera llorar por no ser correspondida, esto iba mas allá del juego, él le gustaba como nadie antes, ella era muy popular y mas entre el porcentajes masculino de los estudiantes se había convertido en una joven muy linda de una belleza única y aun así no le bastaba, no le bastaba con ser la envidia de muchas estudiantes ni por ser una de las mas deseadas en el colegio , solo le importaba que él la viera como a una chica y no como a una niña pequeña, pero sabia que siempre seria así , ella siempre seria la hermana de su mejor amigo y nada mas.

Emprendió camino cuando escucha su voz, tan calmada y calida. Ella no se giro a verlo no, su orgullo estaba muy arriba como para dejar que la viera sollozar como una niña caprichosa por los golpes de amores insipientes de la adolescencia.

- Ginny- llamo casi en un susurro.

¿si?- con la poca endereza que le quedaba pudo decir.

No quiero, que sufras por mi culpa.- comento despacio y hasta dolido.

No te preocupes, ya se me pasara, después de todo soy una Weasley y nunca nos rendimos.- comento en un falso intento de convencer al chico.

Quiero que sonrías, que seas feliz- pronuncio despacio.

¿Por que?... ¿por que haces esto? ¿por que no dejas que me muera de una vez?

Algún día lo entenderás- murmuro para darse la vuelta y caminar a paso acelerado por el corredor.

Ella se quedo inmóvil un momento, para después echarse a llorar desconsoladamente en el mismo lugar. Tal vez era inútil todo lo que hacia, ella había propuesto el juego y ahora se estaba comportando como una autentica perdedora no se rendiría eso se lo había jurado pero, por merlín, cuando tus sentimientos se ven involucrados es muy difícil continuar con una sonrisa como si nada pasara.

* * *

Camino coqueta por el patio del colegio miro de soslayo hacia algunos jóvenes que la miraban deseosos, sonrió, sabia que tenia todas las armas de seducción en su poder aunque el reto impuesto era tan ingenuo que ni de sus indirectas directas se daría cuenta siquiera del objetivo de ella.

Poso su vista en el joven que buscaba, este hablaba amenamente con Ron, esbozó una media sonrisa y se acerco a los Griffindor confiada, estos se vieron entre si al verla llegar con su uniforme cambiado, su falda mas corta y los botones de la camisa desabotonados en la parte superior de la misma con su tunica abierta y ese maquillaje que cautivaba a cualquier chico.

Neville…- trato de decirlo lo más sensual que podía, pero a los oídos de los jóvenes se escuchaba como la voz de Mirtle.

Si, que sucede, Parvati?- pregunto algo nervioso apartando la vista del escote de la Patil.

Solo me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a la biblioteca…-pronuncio "sensualmente" posando su dedo índice juguetonamente sobre el pecho del chico a lo que este trago saliva sonoramente.

¿Biblioteca?...pero tu sabes como llegar- comento nervioso mientras Ron aun presente rodaba los ojos.

Es que quisiera saber mas sobre plantas mágicas- comento juguetonamente mientras notaba como el Griffindor se ponía aun mas nervioso, pero fue interrumpida gracias a que la vista del chico se dirigió a una rubia de Ravenclaw que caminaba casualmente por ahí y este se zafo del acoso de Parvati para dirigirse a su amiga.

Maldita seas Luna- susurro con rabia a lo que Ron la vio incrédulo y ella lo miro desafiante dando como resultado a un pelirrojo desconcertado.

* * *

Suspiro cansada, el tiempo se le hacia eterno trabajando junto a él. Ya hacían 2 horas que estaban metidos en el salón de pociones, preparando lo instruido por Snape. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sabia lo que hacia se lo veía sumamente concentrado, que ironía Draco siempre le había parecido un idiota y claro que tenga buenas calificaciones no quita que sea idiota, que ironía estar haciendo tarea extra con tu peor enemigo y mas sabiendo que no se había tomado la poción y que ella seguramente estaría por detrás de sus amigas en la apuesta, eso era lo que ella creía por supuesto.

Él no era tonto, no, si había algo que no era es ser iluso sabia que lo observaba de a momentos pero la ignoraba, algo dentro de él le decía que era extraño el comportamiento de la castaña, aun así prefería concentrarse en la poción que revolvía en el caldero, así terminar de una vez por todas lo encomendado.

Cuando pensó que ya habían acabado con la lista se dio cuenta de que faltaba 1 pergamino más de pociones por hacer a lo que el slytherin bufó cansado y la castaña lo miró asombrada de todo lo que le esperaba y más de las horas que compartiría con él.

Ya todos los alumnos se había dirigido a sus respectivas salas y ellos ni siquiera había cenado por lo que el estomago del rubio rugió, causando en su rostro una mueca molesta y algo avergonzado.

Lo miro algo extrañada por lo que este solo volteo su rostro para que no lo viera sonrojado.

Río por lo bajo a lo que Draco la encaro con el entrecejo fruncido.

que te causa tanta gracia, asquerosa muggle?- pregunto asqueado.

No te importa Malfoy-dijo para seguir batiendo un frasco con un líquido verde por dentro.

El estomago de este volvió a rugir y el de ella también, ambos se sonrojaron levemente, Malfoy miro hacia la salida por lo que la castaña frunció el ceño, si él se iba en ese momento sabia que no volvería y que ella tendría que cargar con todo el trabajo y eso no se lo permitiría. Hermione se dirigió a su bolsa mágica y saco 2 panquecillos y los coloco sobre la mesa de trabajo lo miro rápidamente para darle a entender que uno de esos era para él.

Después del desastre con el agua en la mañana, decidió poner un poco de poción en los panquecillos si no la bebía, se lo comería como sea se la iba a tragar, habilidosamente e intuitivamente se presentó la ocasión perfecta para que el slytherin ingiriera la amortentia de una buena vez. Pero solo uno de los dos panquecitos tenia la poción y bien no sabia cual era. Suspiro resignada y rogó a merlín que no le tocara a ella caer en su propia trampa.

Él la miro entre sorprendido y orgullosamente la rebajo con la mirada, para escuchar el suspiro cansado de su compañera quien dejo el alimento sobre la mesa para continuar con su labor, pasados unos minutos su estomago volvió a rugir y no había nada que deseara mas que un plato de lomo ahumado pero lo único que tenia por el momento era ese tentempié y que encima le había ofrecido su enemiga, su orgullo era fuerte pero mas era su hambre, los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y repetitivos, resignado al sentir el sudor frío presente por falta de alimento, tomo el panque y le quito el envoltorio casi con desesperación, Hermione lo imito, este era el momento de la verdad o se encantaba él o ella.

Ambos al mismo tiempo mordieron el bizcocho, al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos, masticando lentamente, saboreando el mismo.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_bueno aqui el cap 5, espero les guste , los proximos caps van a ser mas dramione lo prometo XD_**

**_en fin dejen Revs por que me deprimo T_T :)_**

**_gracias por leer y gracias a los que dejan revs n_n_**

**_bye!_**

**_lin._**


	6. Chapter 6 : Instinto

**_¡No juegues con pociones!- Dramione fanfic- By Lin._**

.

.Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.k . Rowling  


* * *

.

_Capitulo 6 : Instinto._

.

Su sentido del olfato se había activado instintivamente, alejo el parquecito a una cierta distancia, tratando de identificar que era lo que tenia que le sabía tan delicioso, nuevos aromas invadían sus fosas nasales, Menta, Bambú, manzana verde, aromas que lo hacían sentir, tranquilo, equilibrado, sensible y hasta bondadoso. Miro a su compañera lentamente y como una visión divina, le parecía la cosa mas preciosa que allá visto en su vida, "…un ángel…"- pensó- un ángel que nunca había notado, una diosa Venus, una brisa de primavera. Ella lo miro sonriendo dulcemente, con eso labios que le invitaban a saciarse hasta el cansancio, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, su cabello ondulado, su aroma a pétalos de rosa, esparcido por su piel.

- Draco?- pregunto suavemente, ¿su voz fue siempre así de tierna y gentil?, su rostro era tan delicado, como el de una fina muñeca de porcelana, se me había quedado viendo, parpadee, ¿acaso era un sueño?, ladeo su cabeza y entreabrió sus labios, esperando a que reaccionara, entonces un pensamiento se había atravesado en mi mente ¿ esos labios sabrán tan dulces como lo imagino?, sentí que el calor me invadía, mis mejillas se tiñeron levemente por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia el parquecito que ella me había regalado, mi corazón latía fuertemente, algo me decía que la tomara entre mis brazos, pero ella me había facilitado el trabajo acercándose a escasos centímetros de mi, su mano seguía aun sobre la mesa de trabajo, por lo que coloque mi mano izquierda sobre la de ella y pareció impactada, dirigió su mirada hacia nuestras manos y rápidamente volvió a encararme algo dudosa, su inocencia me incentivaba a proseguir con mis deseos latentes.

En un rápido movimiento la tomo del brazo, atrayéndola hacia mí, aprisionándola entre mis brazos, sonrío de lado observando sus ojos centellantes, perdidos en los míos, buscando una respuesta que ni yo tenia.

Solo sabia que debía hacerlo, sentía que era mi prioridad, ella seria mía, mía y de nadie mas, un Malfoy sabia de posesiones.

Acaricie su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, levemente, y me detuve en sus labios, pasando uno de mis dedos sobre su labio inferior para así lentamente ir acercándome aun mas a cumplir con mi meta.

Ella parecía estática, en shock, con su respiración pausada, sin romper, ni por un segundo, el contacto visual, sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir mi respiración chocar contra su boca levemente abierta.

Parece que ya han terminado con lo indicado, ¿verdad?- se escucho un carraspeo interrumpiendo la escena.

Profesor Snape!- tragando saliva alejándose del slytherin- si, emm yo aquí están – pronuncio atropellando las palabras.

¿Y tu Malfoy, que tienes para decir?- pregunto con su típico humor viendo el rostro de su alumno algo enfurecido.

Las pociones están sobre la mesa, revíselas- comento con sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de calmar sus instintos asesinos.

Granger a tu sala- ordeno rígidamente por lo que la chica toma su tunica y se encamina hacia la salida no sin antes dirigir su mirada al chico que minutos atrás intento besarla, este lo noto y sonrío de lado por lo que el profesor de pociones volvió su mirada hacia la griffindor que se mantenía concentrada en su alumno

Granger...- volvió a ordenar a lo que la chica sale rápidamente por la gran puerta del salón.

Solo habían quedado los slytherin en aquel lugar, el mayor de estos, encaro al menor , camino alrededor de la mesa, sin quitarle la vista de encima, este se había quedado en silencio, con su típica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos la mirada desconcertada de su jefe de casa, le causo gracia.

Malfoy, desde cuando estas con Granger?- pregunto intrigado.

¿Le importa?- pregunto en forma de burla.

Claro que si, es Griffindor o lo olvidas?- comento petulante.- además, se de tu enemistad con ella.-

¿Y que hay con eso?- pregunto indiferente.

Nadie lo creería, un Malfoy con una hija de muggles… -lanzo rodeándolo.

Nadie creeria que un profesor estuviera tan interesado por una relación entre adolescentes- remato siseante.

Malfoy- llamo antes de que este abriera la puerta del salón por lo que este volteo su rostro expectante.

.

* * *

.

Al salir del salón de pociones su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, ¿que había ocurrido momentos atrás? Acaso ¿ella había comido el parquecito? Actuaba como entupida a su pensar.

Corrió por los corredores, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado, había sentido que Draco había cambiado al comer el dulce, pero aun así no tenia una explicación razonable para su propio comportamiento, "...tal vez…¡no!, ¡eso si que no!" se reclamo mentalmente, su cuerpo era tan calido, sus ojos eran penetrantes, sus labios, finos, levemente curvados, era perfecto, la luz tenue del salón acentuaba sus rasgos masculinos haciéndolo mas atractivo aun. Paro lentamente sus pasos, deteniéndose junto a un ventanal y al mirar hacia el exterior se encontró con una asombrosa luna llena, paso su dedo índice sobre sus labios recordando la caricia del rubio, se sonrojó al pensar que hubiera pasado si Snape no hubiera interrumpido el momento.

Negó con la cabeza, debía pensar con claridad, ella estaba en un juego, el cual no se dejaría ganar y solamente lo había engañado para que tomara la poción y así finalmente tenerlo a sus pies, suspiro aliviada al sentirse nuevamente en armonía con ella misma, volvió a caminar, ahora, tranquilamente por el corredor que desembocaba en su sala común.

.

* * *

.

Seamus, ¿que haces?- pregunto alegremente Lavender.

¿Que no ves?, leo.- contesto fríamente.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto desconcertada.

Nada que te importe.- mencionó cambiando la pagina de su libro de dragones.

Oye! ¡¿Por que me contestas así?!- pregunto algo alterada ante la actitud del chico.

Por que te lo mereces- comento mirándola a los ojos.

Que? Yo no te hecho nada – reprocho.

Ey... ¿ya tienen peleas maritales?- pregunto burlonamente Dean, por lo que fue fulminado por ambos Griffindor.

OK, ya entendí.- defendiéndose, levantado las manos en son de paz.

Buenas noches.- pronuncio luego de suspirar, levantándose de su asiento.

¿Que?, ¡no hemos terminado de hablar!- mencionó alterada Lavender que se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para tomar del brazo a su novio.

¡Suéltame!- dijo casi en un grito por lo que los demás alumnos que se encontraban en la sala miraron la escena.

Seamus!- grito al verlo subir las escaleras sin importarle sus gritos.

Que le sucede a Seamus?- pregunto Ginny algo desconcertada por la actitud del chico.

No lo se, pero sea lo que sea lo averiguare.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

.

* * *

.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, su encuentro nocturno era siempre en el mismo lugar, al llegar al corredor su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad, sentía cosas por aquel griffindor solo que temía no saber llevar una relación, todos la creían excéntrica y hasta extraña y él le había demostrado que la aceptaba por lo que era, la ravenclow tonta y quedada hoy por fin se confesaría, solo esperaba ser correspondía, al ir acercándose sigilosamente para no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido que alertara a los prefectos, escucho unos ruidos, como si fuesen respiraciones aceleradas, se oculto detrás de una pared que daba al corredor y tímidamente acerco su rostro para ver quienes eran los que se atrevieron a invadir su lugar predilecto, mas fue su sorpresa al ver a dos personas que conocía muy bien, demasiado bien, una de ellas era a quien le confesaría su amor, una lagrima salio recorriendo su rostro se llevó una mano cubriendo su boca evitando que los sollozos sean escuchados, la imagen de Neville besando apasionadamente a Parvati la había dejado en estado de shock, lo observó deseoso, haciendo que su corazón golpeara su pecho produciéndole dolor, sin quererlo había sido escuchada y los amantes se habían alejado dando como resultado a un Neville asombrado y alterado y una Parvati sonriente, vengativa. Se dio vuelta sobre si misma y con veloces pasos se alejo de la escena que tanto la había desilusionado.

¿que he hecho? Pronuncio mirando sus manos, dolido.

Solo, lo que deseabas- susurro acariciando velozmente la nuca del chico.

¡No!, tu me obligases- ataco mirándola con ira.

Acaso, ¿te amenacé de muerte?, Neville, Neville… lo deseabas, es entendible- pronuncio sonriendo libidinosamente- yo soy una mujer.

Y ahora Luna, ¡la he perdido y por tu culpa!- pronuncio desesperado removiendo sus cabellos, nervioso.

Olvídala… yo soy mejor- murmuro sensualmente.

¿Que te hace mejor?, ¿ser tan promiscua?- interrogo rencoroso.

Como sea te gusto, me deseas y con eso es suficiente- pronuncio para echarse a reír y abandonar la escena, dejando a un Neville perturbado y solo.

.

* * *

.

OH, lo siento- pronuncio Ginny volteando sobre su eje para marcharse de la lechucearía en la que estaba Harry con su ave.

No te preocupes, Ginny puedes quedarte- comento sonriente.

Vienes aquí a pensar, ¿verdad?- pregunto acercándose para observar el paisaje del exterior.

Si, es un buen lugar- pronuncio imitando a su compañera.

La luna esta muy bonita hoy- comento observando atentamente la gran luna llena, por lo que Harry asintió.

Como te esta yendo con, Ernie?- pregunto de la nada, sorprendiendo a la Griffindor que lo miro desconcertada.

Escuche, que te propuso ser su novia- pronuncio mirándola a los ojos.

Si- susurro mirando el suelo, esquivando la mirada verde de su único amor.

¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto ante la falta de emoción en la Weasley.

No, solo que…- murmuro dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Potter, que la miro expectante.

Nada, no te preocupes- pronuncio con una sonrisa que difícilmente pudo poner.

Espero el pueda hacerte, realmente feliz- pronuncio dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel lugar dejando a Ginny sumamente dolida y en silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno apartir de este capitulo comienza todo lo que tenga que ver con Dramione, los capitulos contendran mas hechos de estos dos :)_**

**_Gracias a los que comentan y a los que no ...tambien :P _**

**_Gracias por leer y dejen revs asi subire a la brevedad n_n_**

**_saludos!_**

**_Lin._**


	7. Chapter 7 : Escena

_No Juegues con pociones-Dramione Fanfic-By Lin._

_._

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R._

_._

* * *

_Cap 7 : Escena._

_._

_._

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad ya que cierto rubio le había robado el sueño, no encontraba la respuesta para su accionar del día anterior, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para restregarlos como si fuese una niña pequeña, al reincorporarse, observa por la ventana como el sol resplandecía, una mañana muy calida, anunciando la llegada de la primavera en Hogwarts.

Se cambio y peino sin prisa alguna, esta vez estaba a tiempo de poder desayunar en el gran comedor, al llegar a la sala común se encontró con sus amigas y competidoras en la apuesta.

Las miro con una ceja enarcada al notar sus rostros llenos de dudas y preocupaciones, ella esta vez no se encontraba desesperada por lo que una mueca de felicidad de superioridad se había dibujado en su rostro, desconcertando a Ginny que noto su presencia al pie de la escalera.

Buenos días- saludo Hermione alegre.

¿Que hay de buenos?- pregunto Lavender levantándose del sofá, para dirigirse a la salida algo indignada.

Buenos días Herms, estas muy alegre el día de hoy- saludo Parvati leyendo una revista de moda.

No es nada especial.- pronuncio en voz baja acercándose a Ginny que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

¡Hola!- saludo sentándose a su lado.

Ah, hola…-pronuncio sin ánimo alguno.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto desconcertada ya que Ginny tiene una personalidad muy alegre.

Es fácil, perderá la apuesta- comento Parvati con arrogancia, cruzándose de piernas, logrando que Hermione centrara la vista en ella, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy hiriente.

Dime Ginny, ¿que sucede? ¿te sientes mal?- insistió la castaña recibiendo el abraso inesperado de su amiga sin poder contener las lagrimas.

¿Es por la apuesta?- pregunto escuchando los sollozos de la Wesley.

No, no lo entenderías…-susurro entre lágrimas.

Tranquilízate, ¿si?...ya pasara- pronuncio dulcemente acariciado sus cabellos.

Debes ser fuerte…, ahora sécate esas lagrimas y enfrenta la vida.- hablo tranquilamente, intuía que su amiga estaba pasando por una crisis amorosa, es muy común entre los adolescentes pero cada uno sabe cuanto duele al momento que sucede.

Momentos después todos se encontraban desayunando amenamente en el gran comedor, hablando de temas banales algunos, otros reían divertidos, "otro" miraban a cierta castaña que se aproximaba a la mesa correspondiente de su casa.

Sintió su mirada divertida sobre ella, camino ignorando al Slytherin acercándose hacia ella, sonriente como nunca, como si le hubieran regalado un juguete nuevo.

Acelero sus pasos y tomo asiento de prisa aun sabiendo que Draco estaba empeñado en acercarse a ella.

buenos días- susurro a sus espaldas, borrándole la sonrisa y pasar a una mueca nerviosa.

Que haces Malfoy?- pregunto algo irritado Ron levantándose de improvistamente, los Griffindor miraban expectantes al serpiente sonriéndole melosamente a la castaña sumamente apenada con la mirada baja.

Draco es mejor que te vallas a tu mesa.- hablo el niño que vivió un tanto confundido al notar como tomaba asiento junto a Hermione y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Hermione!- llamo el Weasley para que la castaña hiciera algo.

Suéltame huron!- pronuncio para quitar su brazo y levantarse de su asiento.

Que sucede herms?- pregunto el rubio con un deje de ternura, levantándose y tratar de abrasarla por lo que la castaña se corre escondiéndose tras Seamus que había aparecido en la escena y no entendía que sucedía.

Ven…ven aquí- hablo en tono melodioso sujetando a Seamus por los brazos, asomando su cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con la castaña, mientras Hermione, se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia la salida del comedor, siendo alcanzada por el rubio y ser apresada de espaldas por el mismo.

Te extrañe- mencionó fregando su cabeza contra el cabello de Hermione.

Draco!... ¿que estas haciendo?- se escucho la voz enfurecida de Pansy que se acercaba con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Huy, Draco si que te pasaste, esta vez…- pronuncio Blaise divertido siendo motivado por Crabble y Goyle.

Malfoy, Granger! ¿Que es este comportamiento?- interrogo la voz resonante de McDonagal quien se había aparecido en el comedor.

Profesora, no se que le ocurre- hablo apenada sin poder zafarse del agarre de Draco que la abrazaba con necesidad.

Malfoy!- volvió a llamar sin recibir siquiera la mirada del rubio quien tenía la cabeza enterrada en la nuca de Hermione.

Suéltela, ¡se esta comportando como un niño!- mencionó desconcertada pero segura.

¡No!, no quiero- reprocho infantilmente.

¡Suéltala!- hablo con odio la Slytherin tomándolo del brazo, sin poder lograrlo.

Tu, maldita bruja! ¡Que le has hecho a mi novio!- grito sumamente enojada, haciendo que todos los alumnos se acercaran a ver la escena.

¿Que es todo este escándalo?- pregunto asqueado el jefe de la casa de las serpientes, alejando a los alumnos que le impedían el paso.

Es Malfoy, no suelta a la Srita. Granger- comento por lo que Snape arquea una ceja.

¡Malfoy, no me obligues a quitarte puntos!- pronuncio sin recibir ni un sonido por parte de su alumno.

¡Pues no lo haga!- hablo finalmente siendo observados por todos.

Me pones en ridículo, huron!- susurro molesta Hermione.

Pero Hermis…solo quiero estar contigo…-protesto como un niño.

Ya... estaré contigo, solo debes alejarte, por un momento, ¿si?- pronuncio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Lo prometes?- pregunto con mirada de cachorro perdido.

¡Si, solo hazlo!- murmuro.

¡Esta bien!- contesto en reproche- …te estaré esperando- pronuncio con una voz profunda, completamente diferente a la de momentos atrás, se alejo por completo y los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado, mirándolo, atónitos al príncipe arrogante, alejarse con su mueca divertida con ambas manos en los bolsillos, las mismas miradas se posaron sobre Hermione, que no hallaba una explicación que la salvara de la situación.

"…maldito Draco!..."- se dijo así misma con una mano en la frente, tratando de enfrentar la situación.

¿Hermione, tienes algo que decir?- le pregunto la profesora de transformaciones.

No, yo solo, no se que paso…-pronuncio nerviosa, no sabia mentir.

Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que Draco no es de ese comportamiento, así que algo le habrá hecho la Srita. Granger, por ese motivo 20 puntos menos para Griffindor.- comento petulante.

No tienes pruebas, Severus, no puedes quitarle puntos sin sacarlos también de tu casa, Granger no se comporta de esta manera habitualmente.

Ya lo veremos- pronuncio indignado dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

Bien, no tienen que hacer nada aquí todos a sus respectivas actividades del día de hoy, por favor- hablo imperante Minerva asiendo ademanes con las manos para que la multitud se disipara.

Granger, después quiero hablar contigo- pronuncio antes de que la castaña se echara a andar, recibiendo como respuesta un asiento con la cabeza.

La primera clase del día, pociones con el profesor simpático, irónicamente, Snape, ingreso al salón como comúnmente lo hacia, comenzando a dictar las instrucciones del día.

Hermione siéntate de este lado- dijo Ron que estaba por tomar asiento dando hacia los Slytherin.

No! ¡Y ya cállate que Snape, esta furioso!- susurro molesta aun sin sentarse en el pequeño corredor que separaba las mesadas entre si.

Princesa…ven conmigo- pronuncio Draco, tomándola de la mano atrayéndola hacia el causando que caiga sentada sobre sus piernas, sonrío de lado provocando un leve sonrojo en la castaña.

!, se puede dejar de cortejar- pronuncio cansado- Granger, ¡te lo he advertido!- dijo señalándola.- 20 pun…- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido.

¡No es justo, ella no ah hecho nada!- reprocho Ron, terminando por bajar su cabeza acobardado.

25 puntos menos para Griffindor, agradézcanselo al Sr. Weasley- pronuncio ante los suspiros molestos y quejas de los demás Griffindor y las risas de los Slytherin.

A su lugar Granger…-ordeno ya que la castaña no se había movido aun.

¿A donde vas?- susurro separándolos escasos centímetros de su boca, aumentando el sonrojo.

"….ya Hermione, muévete…"- su voz interior le grito, pero ella parecía hipnotizada en el color mercurio de esos ojos que brillaban con intensidad.

¡Hazte a un lado!- dijo Pansy tomándola del brazo para sacarla de su cómodo "asiento rubio".

¡Todos a sus lugares!- ordeno Snape, para darse la vuelta sobre su eje no sin antes echarle una mirada al joven Slytherin que sonreía ante la furia de su profesor.

Draco, ¿que te sucede?- le pregunto Pansy alterada y claramente celosa.

Nada y déjame en paz.- hablo hastiado.

Oye Draco así que ¿te gusta la impura?

¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarla de esa manera!- pronuncio enfurecido tomando del cuello de la camisa de Blaise, por lo que Snape volteo y se acerco a la mesada de los Slytherin.

Draco a mi oficina!- hablo sumamente colérico.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Dejando el Cap 7, espero sea de su agrado!

Dejen Revs si les gusto o si no n_n

saludos!

Gracias por leer!

Lin!


End file.
